


Make up

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of insecurities, Sappiness, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Nathalie wakes up in the Agreste manor as an official resident
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Make up

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the prompt was make up and since it came directly after the prompt argue, most people opted for a two part story of fighting and fixing it. My argue story was quite long for a one shot, so I bullshited this and made it about cosmetics. Enjoy this short, tooth rotting fluff.

Light flitted through the window, illuminating the bedroom in a soft, almost romantic glow. Nathalie sighed as she stretched, a smile making its way onto her face. 

Last night was her first night sleeping at the Agreste residence as an official member of the household. Gabriel and herself had been dating steadily for 6 months now, they had a rocky start, with them trying to resurrect his dead wife together but they made it eventually. Nathalie had always had budding feelings for her boss, long before Emilie fell ill, but she always pushed them down, shoved them away and ignored them. 

After she saw the dedication and love he poured into trying to bring Emilie back, as morbid as it sounded, she finally let those feelings bloom. 

She was glad she did, she fell deeply in love with Gabriel, not knowing that he had his own budding feeling buried deep within himself as well. 

A messy one sided confession, the sting of rejection, heart felt apologising and mutual confessions later, they were finally here, living together as a couple at last. 

She rolled over onto her side, wanting to take a little sneak peak of Gabriel before he woke up, only to find him staring at her already. His pale blue eyes were more grey looking in the dim lighting, his gaze so intense yet so soft. 

“Gabriel!” She yelped, jumping in surprise. Gabriel, the cheeky shit, just smirked at her reaction. 

“Good Morning, Nat.” He whispered, his eyes very obviously roaming around her face. He smiled softly as he moved closer towards her, reaching his arms out and enveloping her in a hug. “I’ve never seen you without makeup on, you look so lovely.” 

Nathalie’s whole face heated up. She buried her warm face in his neck and groaned out. They’ve spent the night together before she moved in, but she always made sure he was asleep before removing her makeup and getting comfy and she was always up before him, hair pulled back, make-up on and dressed presentably. 

“Why are you hiding for, dear?” Gabriel chuckles, he pushed her back a little, forcing her away from his body. Nathalie stubbornly shoved her face into her pillow before Gabriel could see it. “Nathalie come on” he laughed as his hands snake around her waist once again, his warm body pressed into her once more. 

“No.” Was her muffled reply. 

“Oh well.” Gabriel sighed melodramatically, trying his hardest to keep a smirk off his lips. “I guess I’ll just have to tickle you…” 

Alarms went off in Nathalie’s head. 

“Gabe, don’t you dar-“ 

It was too late. His fingers were already working up and down her side. A squeal emitted from her throat at the contact, she started to squirm to try and get away from him, alas it wasn’t working with her face still hidden in her pillow.

“If you want me to stop, show me your beautiful face.” He teased, smiling widely. Nathalie huffed in fake annoyance and removed her face from the pillow. She tried to act angry, rolling her eyes and giving him a sassy reply.

“There! Are you happy?” 

But the reality was that she was terrified of his reaction.

She grew up with heavy insecurity issues and she relied on her cosmetics to give her confidence. Gabriel seeing her without that protective wall of confidence was nerve racking. 

“Yes…” he breathed out, his voice soft and his mind far away as he gazed at his partner. “You look beautiful.” 

Nathalie’s face burned bright red at the compliment, she buried her face in his chest as he continued to coo compliments at her. 

“Gabe, please don’t.” She huffed, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. 

“Why?” He teased. “Does it embarrass you?” 

Nathalie only nodded in his arms. 

“Okay, I’ll stop for now, beautiful.” Nathalie groaned but slowly moved her face away from his chest. She gathered up all the confidence she could muster and looked him in the eye. Gabriel tensed up, trying his hardest to contain a grin. He ended up failing miserably as a wide smile stretched around his lips. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologised earnestly, “I just love you so much.” 

Nathalie’s heart melted at his sincere tone and soft gaze, she truly was lucky.

“I love you too.” She leaned her head up and gently pressed her lips into his. He responded immediately and kissed her back with so much love and passion that Nathalie felt dizzy. After a few heated seconds, they parted, both of them gasping for breath. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Gabriel asked, “I’ll cook?” 

Nathalie smiles widely. 

“Let’s make pancake adorable Adrien?” She suggested, already getting out of bed. She head towards the en-suite to get ready for the day. 

“Wait!” Gabriel called out, making Nathalie turn her head as she stopped mid-step. “Go natural?” Gabriel could see her hesitation. “Please? You have nothing to be ashamed of, you truly are stunning.” 

Blushing and still unsure, Nathalie ducked her head as she walked back towards her partner. 

“Okay.” She quietly agreed. “Let’s do this.” She smiled up at Gabriel how was now standing, he chucked a shirt over his bare chest as Nathalie pulled on her Pj bottoms. 

After the pair was ready, they walked down stairs to the massive industrial looking kitchen the Agreste manor had, and started to cook breakfast. 

By the time Adrien woke up, barely half an hour later, the kitchen was a complete and utter mess! He found his Father and Nathalie in the kitchen, dressed in their Pjs still and covered head to toe in pancake batter and flour! 

“What happened here?” Adrien asked, his eyes wide as he took in the massive pile of dirty dishes, soiled benches and overflowing bin with what looked like burnt pancakes? 

“We made breakfast for you, Adrien!” Nathalie smiled widely as she presented him with a plate of perfect cooked, fluffy, golden brown pancakes. Adrien would be lying if he said his ,out didn’t water at the sight of them. 

“What about you?” Adrien asked as he couldn’t find any other plates. “What are you eating?” 

Both Gabriel and Nathalie froze for a second, confusion evident on their features. They turned to face on another, having what looked like a silent conversation with their eyes to Adrien. 

Suddenly both adults bursted out laughing. Adrien screwed his face up,what was so funny? 

“We forgot to cook breakfast for ourselves!” Nathalie giggled. “We were so focused on making you the perfect pancakes that our own hunger slipped our minds.” 

Adrien smiled fondly at the pair as they laughed loudly, using eachother for support to stand. His Father hasn’t looked this happy since before his Mother got sick and he didn’t think he had ever seen Nathalie smile and laugh this much, it warmed the boys heart to see the house filled with the love and joy of a family once again.


End file.
